


Not enough

by pantarei



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 10:33:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1118862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pantarei/pseuds/pantarei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What? Maybe I’m not pretty enough for you? Not enough elegant? Maybe I’m just not enough” she said without meet his glance.<br/>“Yes you are right, you are not enough”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not enough

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, this is my second work on this fandom and I'm still trying to understendo how this site work.  
> I hope you like what I have done, but pleas be gentle, english isn't my first language :)

Not enough

Felicity Smoak has just come back home after a very stressful day: at the work she had to handle with the nasty look and the ridiculous requests that Isabel Rochev did to her just to make her uncomfortable, and after that she had to spend the rest of the day at the Verdant and it shouldn’t has been a problem, but Diggle was completely in to the Deadshot-thing end he was ignoring everything and everyone.  
“Well, at the least he is ignoring me for a real reason” she thought while she was undressing herself and started to go to bed.  
Since they were come back to Russia the things between her and Oliver has changed: he didn’t act like before when he was with her, he became distant and sometimes Felicity feels like he would be happier  
If she wasn’t around.  
Despite those bad thoughts, in the same moment her body touched the bed she was deeply asleep.

It was just in the middle of the night that the sleep left her body; she was woken by a loud noise  
Still dazed for the forced wake up Felicity put her glasses on and took the lamp above the table beside the bed, then she went in the living room.  
When she turn on the light she saw that her window was being opened: someone broke into her apartment.  
She didn’t have time to process what was going on when a cold hand grabbed her shoulder.  
Felicity dropped the lamp on the floor and turned around just to see Oliver behind her still dressed like the Hood  
“God, you make myself have an heart attack, what are you doing here?” she said, her heart was still beating fast.  
He started to talk but Felicity stopped him immediately as she saw his hand pressed on his left hip and a big spot of blood under his hand.  
“You are bleeding. Sit on the couch, I get some disinfectant and some bandage"  
She was faster as she could, and when she came back she found Oliver shirtless sit on her couch, she knelt in front of him and started to plug the wound.  
“Are you going to tell me what has happened?” she asked without shift her gaze from the wound  
“I was following our target, but something went wrong, he had a gun…the bullet grazed me, but I didn’t know what to do; I couldn’t go to the hospital neither follow him again…the Verdant was too far away…ah” he said with a wheeze breath.  
“Sorry” she whispered, known that she added more pain,  
The bandage was full of blood, but she has stopped the leakage of blood. Now she has to stich it.  
“You should stich it, I can’t do this by myself” Oliver said  
Felicity flinched: ”Don’t even think about it, I can’t..”  
“Yes, you can’t. I trust you”  
Without other word she went to take needle and the wire, and in the same comfortable silence she started to do her job. Her hand rumbled with every movement and she could feel Oliver’s body tensed under her finger.  
After a few minutes she finished the job, with a lot of relief from both.  
“See?! It wasn’t that diffi..” the words died in Oliver’s throat when he saw Felicity’s face streaked with tears.  
“Ehi, calm down, I’m ok…calm down” He took her head in his hands and got their foreheads close.  
“Felicity, look at me” he started to draw circle on her cheek with his thumb.  
She looked at him and in the same moment his thumb came across her lower lip. Felicity’s lips disclosed at his touch and Oliver’s thumb was hit by her hot breath.  
The air in the room became tense.  
They stared at the other for some second, the Felicity started to get close and closer.  
“We shouldn’t” he tried  
“No, we shouldn't ” she repeated, still watching his eyes  
“It’s wrong” said Oliver  
“Yes it is” she blown on his lips “But I want this” she added.  
“Why are you making this so difficult?”  
He didn’t get an answer; Felicity close the distance between them, her lips pressed on Oliver’s.  
It wasn’t a kiss, not a real one.  
Just as Felicity’s lips touched his he started to pull away, pushing her gently  
“Felicty…” he whispered watching her face.  
She turned back and went to the kitchen’s sink, starting to remove his blood on her hands.  
He followed her:” Felicity listen..I..we…we can’t”  
“What? Maybe I’m not pretty enough for you? Not enough elegant? Maybe I’m just not enough” she said without meet his glance.  
“Yes you are right, you are not enough”  
At the sound of those words Felicity’s heart skipped a beat.  
“You are too much for me..I don’t deserve you  
She looked at him, her eyes were full of tears and her mouth was wide open.  
“That’s because of this that we can’t be together, I can’t be with you, I’ll hurt you. I’m what you want but what you need. Maybe in another life…we could have..but not now” he moved in front of her and pressed his lips on her forehead, then he went to the window and disappeared in the same way he came.  
In his ears he can still Felicity’s last words: “I’ll wait, I’ll wait until you’ll become what I need”

The end!


End file.
